Blue's Sad Day
|image = 199112.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 14 (#214) |airdate = October 12, 1998TV Guide Magazine page with a print advertisement for a Blue's Clues marathon in the top right-hand corner. |previous = The Lost Episode! |next = What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? }} Blue's Sad Day is the fourteenth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 31st episode to air in the United States. Summary Steve and Blue invite viewers inside to learn about emotions and feelings. Blue is sad about something. Elements * Question: Why is Blue sad? * Clues: ** 1. A tower of blocks ** 2. Green Puppy ** 3. A fallen-down tower of Blocks * Answer: Green Puppy knocked down Blue's block tower * Living room picture: A pair of opera masks * Skidoo location: Blue's school Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (brief background appearance) *Turquoise *Freddy *Fifi *Orange Kitten (debut) *Green Kitten *Blue Kitten *Pink Kangaroo *Green Puppy (debut) *Purple Kangaroo (debut) Recap Blue is feeling sad. So they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. When Steve goes to get his notebook, he forgets to say "please" making Sidetable sad, so he tries again. He remembered "please" so Sidetable was happy to give Steve his notebook. After finding the first clue, Steve hears some noises. A felt girl is scaring a felt boy with a mask, but felt boy does not know how he is feeling so Steve asks the viewers who say that he is scared. After taking off the mask, felt boy gets mad and disappointed. The viewers say he is feeling mad. Felt girl, (who is feeling ashamed) apologizes for scaring him and that she was just playing. They hug and feel happy again. Felt girl blows a kiss at Steve to thank him for helping them out. Steve feels embarrassed. As he walks away, Blue is behind him, feeling sad. Steve asks Blue if she is still sad. After hearing the mail call, Blue cheers up. So they get the mail. Steve recaps that they get excited when it is mail time, and Mailbox says delivering the mail makes him feel proud. After reading the letter from their friends, Steve goes to look for more clues. He notices a drawing of a green puppy Blue did. The viewers point out that it is a clue, which Steve suddenly notices. After drawing the second clue, Blue pulls out her photo album from school and skidoos into it. Steve follows from behind. Steve sits down at the painting table and sees Orange Kitten painting a picture. The viewers point out that Orange is feeling happy, but then Green Kitten knocks over a glass of water all over the painting making Orange Kitten sad. Steve suggests that she either sits there and does nothing, or get another piece of paper and start over. The viewers say that starting over is a better idea. Then in a game of follow the leader, Pink Kangaroo accidentally pushes Blue Kitten, making her sad. Steve suggests that she either sits there on the floor, or tell her friend how she feels and play again. The viewers say talking about her feelings is a better idea. Then Purple Kangaroo reads a book which Green Puppy confiscates and reads on his own, making Purple Kangaroo upset. Steve suggests he asks Green Puppy not to take other things in use without asking, then read together, or just take the book back. The viewers say asking is a better idea. After finding the third clue, Steve skidoos back home to the thinking chair. He figures out that Blue built a block tower and Green Puppy knocked it over. After the game, The felt friends, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo come to help Blue with her problem. Green Puppy comes over with a flower to apologize to Blue. When they go to play with blocks, Blue builds a tower which Green Puppy knocks over like before, making Blue sad. After happening the third time, (counting the one before the game of Blue's Clues) Blue tells Green Puppy not to knock over her block tower, then gives half her blocks to him so that Blue can keep her block tower and Green can knock down his own all he wants. Gallery 20191027_154554.jpg Blue's_Sad_Day_Sound_Ideas,_ORCHESTRA,_BELLS_-_GLISS,_UP,_MUSIC,_PERCUSSION.png Tower of Blocks.png|Tower of Blocks Blues-clues-series-3-episode-3.jpg Tower of Blocks.PNG MAIL_Season_2_Episode_14.png|link=Blue's Sad Day Mailtime Season 2 Blue's Sad Day.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 14.gif Cheer Blue's Sad Day.png|Post Time Season 2 Blue's Sad Day|link=Mailtime, Blue's Sad Day Mailtime Season 2 Theme 14s.gif 47C0E47C-4FD2-4498-8671-CC119BAB6C49.png Drawing green puppy.png|Steve starts to draw the second clue. Green Puppy Clue.png|Green Puppy Blue_and_Steve_with_Orange_Kitten.png Blue's Sad Day Spill Scene.jpg vlcsnap-2019-04-10-21h59m35s035.png|Steve's Bouncy Ball vlcsnap-2019-04-10-22h00m04s802.png|Kevin's Bouncy Ball A1F7BE54-E59A-49F4-AC78-C52678935470.jpeg Fallen Down Tower of Blocks.PNG|Fallen Down Tower of Blocks Blue's_Sad_Day_Sound_Ideas,_DOOR,_WOOD_-_OPEN_02_(HB).png Blue's_Sad_Day_1.png Blue's_Sad_Day_2.png Watch Episode Trivia *This episode premiered alongside "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" as part of Blue's Big Marathon on Nick Jr. *Blue is normally the one to suggest playing Blue's Clues to answer a question, but in this episode the viewer is the one who suggest that they play Blue's Clues. *This is the first episode since the first two episodes in which Jennifer Oxley was not involved in. **The others are Mechanics!, Blue Is Frustrated, Hide and Seek, Nurture! and What Is Blue Trying to Do?. *Starting with this episode, Allison Gilman was referred to Allison Gilman Caplovitz. *Sarah Chumsky directed the video letter for this episode. **The next two were "What Was Blue's Dream About?" and "Blue Is Frustrated". *Paul Zehrer directed this episode. **The next three are What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?. *Steve wanted his notebook without saying please. **Joe did the same thing on a later episode titled I Did That!. *Steve refers to Green Puppy as both male and female. **When Green Puppy comes in the door, Steve says that "he" brought Blue a flower. But later, he says that Blue gave Green Puppy "her" own blocks to knock down. ***This is the only time Steve calls Green Puppy a "he". ***According to the official FAQ, Green Puppy is "she". *This is also the first episode to deal with emotions. **The next two are I Did That! and Body Language. **On top of that, these two episodes featured Joe, not Steve. *In the Steve Version, Steve has a yellow bouncy ball. But in the Kevin Version, Kevin has a red bouncy ball. *This is the first episode to feature two identical clues, with one standing up and the other fallen down. Second was Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza. *This was the first episode to feature the Thinking Chair theme music in its permanent use, as "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" for an unknown reason did not air until three days before this episode and "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?". Goofs *After the felt boy gets mad at the felt girl for scaring him and just when the scene cuts to Steve asking the viewers how the felt boy is feeling, a black strip can be seen in the background on the right. References Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes where the characters are clues Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue